Stun
A stun is the little backing performed by a fighter when he's hit by any attack ; the pain briefly disturbs him, allowing the attacker to chain up. Remember : it only concern the "pain effect" ; stunned or not, if a character is hit by an attack, he loses health. Stun and damages are different things. Stun power Stun power, or stun ability, is the ability for the attacker to stun the defender with basic attacks (either punches or Ki Blasts). There are 3 stun power levels : * Low : Only Hercules has low stun power. It means that his attack never interrupts the ennemy (but still damages him)... making him the most horrible fighter at melee rushes. * Standard '''(noted "-'" on character's charts) ':' Almost all characters have a standard stun power. This means their attacks interrupt the ennemy, since he has not a high stun resistance (like giants characters or LSSJ Broly). * '''High : '''This is a privilege for giants and powerful characters (like SSJ 3 Goku) ; they can stun all ennemies, including those who have a high stun resistance. Stun resistance Stun resistance, or stun defense, is the ability of the defender to not be stunned by opponent's basic attacks (either punches or Ki Blasts).There are 2 stun resistance levels : * '''No '(noted "'-'" on character's chart) : Almost all character have no stun resistance, meaning they are stunned by all attacks (except Hercule ones, since Hercule has a low stun power). * Yes : This is a recurrent trait on giants and some other characters. Stun resistance allow them to act freely under ennemy's attacks. However, it works only for standard punches and standard Ki Blasts. Charged attacks, Throws or Finishers still disturbs the fighter. Ki downside Stun resistance is a great asset, but comes with a fee : each attack "absorbed" consumes a little Ki. If fighter is disturbed, meaning by a charged attack, throw or Blast move, it won't take him Ki. This is the same thing for high stun ability characters ; since their attacks stun the fighter, the fighter won't loose any Ki. It is possible to circumvent the Ki penalty by equipping a Hit Essence artifact on the character. Doing so, the stun resistance will have only advantages. False Courage This is a very particular case. False Courage is a Blast 1 move which grants some sort of "super stun resistance" to the user for a few seconds. In "False Courage" state, the user isn't stunned by anything but throws and Rush-type Blast moves ; all other attacks, including Ground Slashes, charged attacks and even Ultimate Blast point-blank, don't affect him ! More informations on False Courage page. Priorities Here is the priority order between stun attacks and stun defenses : * Throws, Rush-type Blast moves (note that Giants are immune to these attacks, but it's due only to their Giant trait) * False Courage * High Stun Power, Charged attacks, Finishers * Stun Resistance * Standard Stun Power * No Stun Resistance * Low Stun Power (Hercule) REST COMING SOON Category:Techniques Category:Common traits and techniques Category:Passives